Chaos Reedefined
by I'm-just-a-shipper
Summary: What happens when all of Fairy Tail is under one roof for too long? The answer is: complete and utter chaos.


Summary:

What happens when all of Fairy Tail is under one roof for too long? The answer is: complete and utter chaos.

Pairings:

Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus, and slight oc/oc

OCs:

Gruvia child: Ethan Fullbuster, 13 years old

Miraxus child: Destiny Dreyar,12 years old

Nalu child, Logan Dragneel, 12 years old

Gale child, Violet Redfox, 10 years old

Chaos Redefined

It was a bright, sunny morning at the Fairy Tail guildhall. However, because it was morning, there were very few people there. Mirajane Dreyar was taking advantage of that fact to do a few chores. She hummed to herself as she swept the floor, appreciating the oh so rare silence. Little did she know that the silence was about to be shattered. "Yo Mira, where is everyone?" Asked Natsu Dragneel loudly. Entering the guildhall with his wife Lucy, and their son Logan Dragneel. "Natsu not so loud, she's right there you don't have to yell." Lucy chided her husband. "It's okay, it was a little too quiet anyway." Mira reassured. "Good morning you three. Natsu, to answer you're question, It's a little early, so I'm pretty sure that everyone's still asleep." Mira finished cheerfully. "Oh, right. I knew that." Said Natsu, scratching his head sheepishly. He went to sit down, and was joined shortly by Logan. "Good morning Mira." Lucy greeted. "I'm guessing that Laxus and Destiny are both still asleep?" She asked. "Yup they sure are. They're so much alike. I doubt they would ever wake up if there wasn't food to be eaten." Mira replied with a smile, but only half joking. "Speaking of which, Mira I'm hungry. Do you have any fire?" Asked Natsu. "Not right off hand, but give me just a minute and it'll be right up. Do you want anything Lucy?" Mira asked. "No thanks, I'm fine." Lucy said with a smile. "Ok. How about you Logan?" Mira asked the youngest Dragneel. "Uh, I'd like some orange juice please." Logan said. "Ok I'll be right back." Said Mira cheerfully. She walked to the storage room. When she left, Lucy joined her husband and son at the bar. They sat in peaceful silence until Mirajane returned, now carrying a lit torch in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other. "Here you go, enjoy." Said Mira brightly, handing Natsu the torch. "Thanks Mira, you're the best!" Said Natsu, who promptly devoured the flames."And here you are Logan." Mira said to Logan, handing him his orange juice. "Thanks ." Logan said, gratefully accepting his drink. "That's sweet Logan, but how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mira." Mira said sweetly. "Yes Mrs.- uh I mean Mira." Logan corrected himself. "That's better." She said cheerfully. At that moment, the doors opened. Revealing none other than the Fullbuster family. Which contained Gray, Juvia, and their son Ethan Fullbuster. "Good morning Mira." Said Juvia. "Good morning guys." Mira said brightly. "Are Laxus and Destiny still asleep?" Juvia asked curiously. Ethan looked up after hearing Destiny's name, but quickly looked away. This happened so quickly that no one noticed. "Yeah, those two sure sleep a lot." Mira said affectionately. While Juvia and Mira continued to talk, Gray and Ethan made their way over to the Dragneels. "Hey." Gray greeted. "What are you guys doing here so early?" He asked. The instant the words left his mouth Natsu face took a guilty expression and Lucy's took an annoyed one. "I'll tell you why we're here." Lucy began in a tone as annoyed as her expression. "We're here because** somebody**," at this she glared pointedly at Natsu, who refused to meet her eyes, "decided it would be a good idea to try to teach Logan how to use a powerful magic spell. During the process, this** somebody**, "she glared at Natsu again, "somehow managed to burn _**all**_ of the furniture." Lucy finished, still glaring at Natsu. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that this **somebody** is fire breath over here." Gray said, gesturing to Natsu. "Guilty as charged." Natsu said with a grin. "This is not funny mister." Lucy said. "Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost us to get replacement furniture?" She asked. "Oh don't worry so much Lucy. However much it costs doesn't matter. We'll just have to go on more missions." Natsu said with a carefree smile. As Lucy berated her husband on his relaxed attitude, Ethan wandered over to where Logan was sitting, with the intent of annoying him. He noticed Logan's half empty glass of orange juice. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Ethan asked with a malicious smile. "Is the widdle baby dwinking his juicy juice?" He mocked. "Shut up Ethan. It's too early for this." Logan said. Not even looking at Ethan. "Aww, what's wrong? Is the baby sleepy?" Ethan asked. "Ethan for the last time, just because you are one year older than me, does not mean that I'm a baby." Logan said in an annoyed tone. Ethan's response was interrupted by the appearance of his mother, who had finished chatting with Mira and had come to sit with everyone else. "Would anyone like anything?" Asked Mira. "Could I have some pancakes please?" Asked Ethan. "Of course. I'll have that right out." Mira said happily, already preparing to make Ethan's pancakes. After a few minute she was done and put them in front of Ethan. "Thanks Mira, you're awesome. Ethan said. "Thanks, I know." Mira joked. At that moment her husband Laxus, and her daughter Destiny Dreyar appeared. "Hey good morning you two. I was starting to think that you would never wake up." Mira said only half joking. "Of course we woke up. You know I can't go long without seeing your beautiful face." Laxus said. "Aww that's sweet." Mira said. She walked over to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Natsu and Gray both make gagging sounds. Destiny sleepily made her way towards Logan and Ethan. She took the seat in between them and rested her head on her hands. "G-good morning Destiny." Ethan stuttered, displaying an uncharacteristic amount of shyness. This did not go unnoticed by Logan, who tucked the information away for later use. Destiny yawned. "Morning Ethan." She said with a tired smile. "Did you sleep well?" Ethan asked. "I did, but not nearly long enough. I only left my room because I was hungry." Destiny said. "Oh, you're hungry?" Ethan asked. Destiny nodded. "Ok, do you want my pancakes?" Ethan asked. Destiny shook her head. "No no, those are yours. I can just ask mom to make me some." She said. "It's fine, besides mine are already right here." Ethan said. Destiny shook her head again. "I can't eat your food." She insisted. Suddenly, Ethan was struck with an idea. He blushed and said: "Well, if you don't want to take my pancakes," Logan's eyes widened. 'There no way, Ethan's not brave enough say that' he thought. "We, we could always share them." Ethan said, blushing. 'No way, he actually said it.' Thought Logan in shock. Destiny blushed. "Are you sure? Because if-" She was interrupted by Ethan. "It's fine Destiny. Besides I'm not all that hungry. There's no way I'd be able to eat all of this by myself." He said. "Well, okay, if you're sure." Destiny said. "There's only one fork so we, we'll have to share." Ethan said, blushing even harder. Destiny was blushing furiously too. Ethan cut the pancakes, impaled a piece, and tried to hand the fork to Destiny. When Destiny still looked uncertain he sighed and put the fork directly in front of her face. Her eyes widened, but she shyly ate the piece of pancake off of the fork. Suddenly Mira squealed. "Aww that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen! You two almost look like a real couple." She gushed. Both Ethan and Destiny's faces were as red as tomatoes. Laxus laughed. "Ha! Yeah right, as if my little angel would ever go out with a wimp like him." He said. "Laxus!" Mira scolded. Destiny gasped. "Daddy." She said. "Gray and Juvia stood up. "And what exactly do you mean by 'a wimp like him?" Gray asked in a cold voice. Ethan spoke." Mom, dad it's fine just sit down." He said. Laxus continued as if Ethan hadn't said a word. "Just what I said. I didn't mean it badly or anything, it's just the simple truth. Don't take it personally." Laxus replied nonchalantly. "You just insulted our son how else are we supossed to take it?" Juvia asked incredulously. "Take it back now." Gray demanded. Laxus frowned. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He asked. Gray took a fighting stance and Juvia copied him. "Ooh ooh, are you guys gonna fight? Count me in!" Natsu said, jumping up from his seat. Lucy grabbed his shoulder. "Sit down Natsu please. Can't you go at least one day without fighting?" Lucy pleaded. "Aww Lucy." Natsu whined. "Please? I promise that if I win I'll cook dinner tonight." He bargained. "Somehow I don't see that ending well. How about I cook and you promise to never use magic in the house again." Lucy said. Natsu grinned. "Deal! You're the best Lucy." He said. Natsu gave his wife a peck on the lips. "And don't you forget it." Lucy said with a smile,now completely unfazed by Natsu's abundant displays of affection. Natsu joined Gray and Juvia in a fighting stance. "Let's beat him up." Natsu said. Suddenly the doors opened. "Hi everyone!" Said Levy Redfox, entering the guild hall with her husband Gajeel, and their daughter Violet, who immediately walked over to Destiny and the boys. Upon seeing Violet, Logan and Ethan sat straight up in their seats. Destiny noticed this and gave them confused looks. The Redfoxes took in the scene before them. "Hey." Gajeel said. "Were you guys about to start a fight without me?" He asked angrily. "Yeah but you can still join in if you want, the more the merrier." Natsu said happily. Gajeel smirked. "Don't mind if I do." He looked at his wife for approval. "Do whatever you want Gajeel, but if you get yourself hurt I am not going to help you." Levy lied, knowing that if he got hurt she would practically not let him leave the house until his injuries were healed. "Yeah, yeah I know." Gajeel said with a smile, also knowing this. "Don't worry, none of these weaklings will even be able to land a single-" He started but was then punched in the face by Natsu, who sent him flying. Gajeel crashed into a table, but almost instantly got back up. "hey what was that?! I was talking!" Gajeel said angrily. Natsu shrugged. "You let your guard down. You're the one who said you wanted to fight. He said. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" Gajeel yelled. Gajeel launched himself at Natsu and returned the punch. Natsu went flying into the wall. Natsu got back up quickly, with a smile on his face. "Alright, now this is what I'm talking about, this is a fight." He said happily, dodging a kick from Gajeel. Levy and Lucy made eye contact and rolled their eyes at the idiotic actions of their husbands. Levy walked to where Lucy was sitting. "Hey Lulu." She said happily. "Hi Levy, what's up?" Lucy asked. "Not much. I was just thinking that this might not be the safest place to be right now. Maybe we should go take a walk somewhere." Levy said in an innocent tone. Lucy wasn't fooled and smiled knowingly. "You just want to get that new book don't you?" She asked teasingly. Levy smiled, knowing that she had been found out. "Who me? How dare you accuse me of such a thing." Levy said in a mock offended tone. She smiled and dropped the act. "Yeah I just want to go to the bookstore." Levy said. "I knew it!" Lucy said triumphantly. "Levy you know I'm always ready for a trip to the book store. We are going to bring the kids with us though right?" Lucy asked in a slightly worried tone. "Of course. If we left them here who knows what would happen." Levy said. "Good. Hey Juvia do you want to come with us? Lucy asked the bluenette. Juvia was still in a fighting stance beside Gray, glaring at a bored Laxus. "Sorry, normally I would love to, but I'm afraid that Gray and I have some unfinished businesses to attend to. She said, not taking her eyes off of Laxus. Lucy nodded knowingly. "Alright suit yourself. Be careful though." Lucy cautioned. Juvia nodded in agreement. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She said. Lucy and Levy walked to where Mira was standing glaring at her husband, who looked bored staring at Gray and Juvia in their fighting stances. "Hey Mira we're gonna borrow your daughter for the day, do you mind?" Levy asked. Mira smiled. "Not at all. As a matter of fact I was just thinking that Laxus and I need to have a little chat about manners." Her tone darkened and her expression became malicious. Laxus noticed this and his bored expression quickly became one of terror. Lucy and Levy laughed nervously. "Ok then, we'll be back later Mira." Levy said. She and Lucy grabbed Violet, Logan, Ethan, and Destiny, and walked out of the guild as fast as they could. "Hey Destiny, don't take this the wrong way, but your mom can be really scary sometimes." Lucy said. "I know. I just feel sorry for my dad. Even though he was rude earlier." She turned to Ethan and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what he said earlier. You're not a wimp." She said. Ethan blushed at the contact. "It's not your fault, so don't worry about it." He said reassuringly. He smiled at Destiny. When he looked back at her hand, which was still on his shoulder, she blushed and quickly removed it. Lucy and Levy shared a look and a smile. "Alright you two enough of that, you can stare lovingly into each others eyes later. Right now it's time to go to the bookstore." Lucy teased. Ethan and Destiny were now blushing, but they didn't say a word. Logan noticed this, and smirked. "OK onwards! The books are waiting for us!" Levy said happily, already walking towards the bookstore with Violet in tow. Lucy smiled. "You heard her, let's go." She said. And with that they were off.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT EVENING<p>

Lucy, Levy, and the kids were walking back to the guild hall. "I'm surprised. It's still standing." Levy said. "Shhh, don't jinx it." Lucy said. They opened the doors and looked inside. The guild hall was in ruins. Natsu and Gajeel were passed out on the floor. The reason for this is because almost all of the tables and chairs had been reduced to splinters. Quite a few of the support beams had deep cracks. Gray and Juvia were sitting on two of the few remaining bar stools. Mira was behind the counter, cleaning a glass. Laxus was nowhere to be found. "Well I guess we don't have to ask what happened in here." Lucy said. She and Levy sighed. Mira looked up. "Hey guys. As you can see, the fight got a little out of hand." She said cheerfully. "Yeah we can see that. Sorry about the mess Mira." Levy said. "Oh don't worry I'll just clean it up later." Mira said. "Destiny noticed her fathers absence. "Hey mom, where's dad?" She asked. Mira smiled. "He's in the infirmary. Let's just say that he won't be insulting Ethan, or anyone else, for a very long time." She said in a voice that was sweet and scary at the same time. A chill went down everyone's spines. Lucy laughed nervously. "Well I'm just going to grab my idiot husband and then we should probably head home." She said. She and Logan went to Natsu's sleeping form. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. There was no reaction. Lucy frowned. Then she came up with an idea. "Natsu!" She shouted again. "If you don't wake up you have to cook dinner tonight!" She threatened. At this he jerked awake. "No! Lucy promised she would cook!" He yelled. Lucy and Logan laughed. "I will, but first we need to go home." Lucy said, still laughing. Natsu grinned. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said. He leapt up ran out the doors. "Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted after him. "Sorry everyone I guess we're leaving. See you tomorrow." She said. "Come on Logan we have to catch your dad before he runs into a tree or something." Logan nodded, and they both took off after Natsu. Everyone laughed. "Natsu's an idiot he could have at least said bye." Gray said. Juvia nodded her head in agreement. Destiny smiled. "Well, I'm going to go and check on dad. You should come with me Ethan. He needs to apologize for being rude earlier." She said. "It's fine. Besides I don't care about what he said." Ethan said. "Well that's good, I still want him to say he's sorry for being so rude to you." Destiny said with a frown. Suddenly she smiled. "So come on." She said happily. She grabbed his hand and started running towards the infirmary. Ethan blushed at the contact. "Destiny stop it's fine I don't want your dad to apologize to me." He protested. But Destiny kept running and then they were gone. Mira and Juvia smiled. "They make an awfully cute couple don't you think"? Mira asked. "I was just thinking that." Juvia said in agreement. Gray's expression became fearful, knowing where this conversation was heading. "We should really start planning their wedding." Mira said. "Yes I agree." Said Juvia. They were both soon discussing wedding plan ideas. While this was happening Levy was trying to wake her husband up. "Gajeel I swear that if you don't wake up right now I am going to leave you here." He snored in response. Levy's face turned red with anger. "Fine then. Violet come on we're going home." She said. "But what about daddy?" Violet asked. "He can find his own way home I'm sure." Levy said angrily. She grabbed her daughters hand and they left.

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

The guild was as quit as it had been that morning. Everyone had left long ago. The silence was broken only by Gajeel's snores. His snores were so loud that he woke himself up. "What? What is this? Where the hell am I?" Gajeel mumbled to himself, still half asleep. "Levy where are you?" He asked. Silence was his only answer. He slowly became more awake. Gajeel finally noticed where he was. "Hey, this isn't my house. Why the hell am I still at the guild?" He asked himself. He slowly put two and two together. His expression became very angry. Suddenly he yelled loud enough to wake all of Magnolia. "_**LEVY!**_"


End file.
